


troubled by his name

by itwascrabpeople



Series: better not let him in [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Basically, Crushes, Jealousy, M/M, Malec, Pre-Slash, Teen Wolf AU, Unrequited Crush, Werewolves, sterek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwascrabpeople/pseuds/itwascrabpeople
Summary: This is a totally jumbled attempt at a Teen Wolf AU that absolutelyno onewanted me to write. In fact I'm not sure I did.In factthis should barely count as a fic, as it was just an excuse to write Magnus drinking wine and being a werewolf and falling in love with Alec.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes sort of just start out of nowhere and I'm mostly not sorry?

“That's not a no,” Jace grins. And _damn_ _it_ , he's so pretty when he grins. Or doesn't grin. Or just breathes in Alec’s general view.

 “Of course not, you're crazy and my survival instincts are kicking in,” Alec says, he bites back the urge to smile when Jace playfully shoves at him.

 “So you're coming with?”

 “How could I _possibly_ resist a mysterious dead body?” _Or_ _you_. But he doesn't say that last part, and just barely admits to himself that he thinks it.

 

*

“You _saw_ the _body_?”

“Yeah, right before Maryse dragged you away,” Jace says faintly, looking kind of pale as he clutches at his side. “And then… something _attacked_ me.”

He lifts his shirt, which is kind of distracting at first until Alec sees the large, sore bite mark on his hip.

 

*

“You look like hell,” Alec blurts.

“Thanks,” Jace says, rubbing at his brow, “ _just_ what I wanna hear right now.”

Alec shrugs at him apologetically, right when his least favourite person appears.

 _"Clary Fray_ ,” Jace sighs as she walks up the stairs, and Alec catches her almost-smile before she can hide it. He manages not to scowl at her as Jace goes on, “One of these days you're gonna stop acting like you don't want me.”

“And one of these days your ego is going to _physically_ topple you over,” she says breezily, walking past them through to the school.

Jace smirks as he watches her go, still looking somewhat wan. Alec tries to see what he sees, tries to appreciate the way her hips sway and the way her short skirt shows off her pale thighs. It doesn't work though, it never does. Instead he just adds it to the list of things he finds annoying about Clary Fray.

“She so wants me,” Jace says dumbly with a dumb look on his dumb perfect face.

Alec also adds that to the list.

 

*

“This is where I saw it, I _swear_ ,” Jace tells him, glancing over the clearing like the dead body just got up and ran a little away. “It - she was _right here_ , Alec.”

“Look,” Alec says, lifting his hands placatingly, “it was dark, you got hurt. Maybe, maybe…”

“Maybe what?” Jace turns and frowns at him.

Alec is about to answer, when someone behind them clears their throat. They both whip around, Jace with his hands raised as he articulately says, “ _Um_.”

Alec is too dumbfounded to speak. When they drove out into these woods he was _not_ expecting to find ethereally beautiful men just wandering around. The stranger’s eyes are lined with shimmery black and gold, and his _clothes_ \- all that tight-fitting leather and velvet. Alec can't help but stare.

“As much as I'm enjoying the view,” the man says, eyes focusing in on Alec, “I must advise you both that this is private property, and you're currently trespassing.”

“I, oh we, u-uh,” Alec starts to say, “Uh we, I mean, I, um,” the more he tries to speak the more flustered he gets, staring wide-eyed at the gorgeous stranger who is just watching him, bemused. “We were um, just- just uh--”

“Just leaving,” Jace finishes, looking questioningly at Alec.

 

*

“What do you mean, you recognised him?”

“I mean I think that’s,” Alec stops when a group of kids walk by them in the school hall, he waits for them to leave before leaning in and saying quietly, “I think that was _Magnus Bane_.”

“Mag-what Who-what?” Jace tilts his head, frowning.

“You don't remember the family that lived out in the woods?” He’s met with a blank stare. “Their house burned down when we were younger? Barely any survivors?”

“ _Oh_.”

 

*

“I saw him again,” Jace says when Alec is close, he looks awful, like he hasn’t slept in a month.

“Who?” Alec asks.

“That Magnus guy.” Jace shakes his head as if to clear it. “I don’t know what to think, Alec. The last few days… my bite wound healed crazy fast, I’m faster, I _feel_ stronger, but something’s… not right.”

 

*

“God I feel like I haven’t seen you guys in _forever,_ ” Izzy says, half-hugging them both. “To answer your unasked questions, _yes_ France was amazing, and _yes_ I got laid.”

“ _Ugh!"_

“Izzy,” Alec says, cringing exaggeratedly to make her laugh. He’s missed her so much, yes it was good for her to study abroad and go sight-seeing, and of course he’s proud of her, but he’s also relieved to finally have her home.

In all the craziness, she’s the one thing that feels the most normal.

“You got a _tattoo_?” Jace points at the back of her shoulder, smiling.

“I know!” She claps her hands together, grinning. “Mom and Dad are going to _freak_.”

 

*

“You're hiding something,” Izzy says with a hurt look, nudging him with her shoulder. “You don't hide _things_ , Alec, not from _me_.”

“I _know_ , I know, but this,” he sighs and looks over at Jace who’s on the field, staring at them like he can hear them, which now that Alec thinks about it he probably _can_. “This one isn't my thing to tell.”

 

*

“Alec, oh God I’m sorry, I'm so _so_ sorry.” Jace lets go of him, backs off from Alec as though _he_ was the one that just got violently flung against the wall.

“I don’t know what’s _happening_ to me,” Jace says, voice cracking. He's staring at his hands like they aren’t his own. His shirt is wet and torn, and there’s dried blood on his jeans.

“No,” Alec says finally, “but I think I know someone that might.”

 

*

“You're uh, you’re a hard man to find,” Alec says, glancing around the abandoned train station.

“And _you_ are a persistent one,” Magnus says back, smiling. “But you shouldn't be here.”

“Why's that?” Alec watches as Magnus ducks behind an empty carriage. When Magnus reappears he has a bottle of champagne in one hand, and two glasses held precariously in the other.

“Would it be too cliche if I told you that it wasn’t safe?” He asks, setting the glasses down.

“Depends on your reasoning, I guess.” Alec doesn’t drink much, or at all besides the two beers Jace pushed into his hand at Becky Mercer’s party during school break. Even so, he takes the glass that Magnus offers him and takes a small sip. It’s actually bubbly and sweeter than beer - though Alec still kind of hates it.

“Don’t worry dear,” Magnus laughs. “No one really drinks alcohol for the taste.”

 

*

“You're a _werewolf_ , Jace,” Magnus says quietly, as though he can’t quite believe it himself. For a second his soft brown eyes glint a cool blue. It's so quick that Alec could almost convince himself it's just a trick of the light. Magnus straightens, clasps his hands together. “We're pack now,” he states solemnly, then in a softer voice adds, “... _brothers_.”

“No. _No_.”

“The bite,” Magnus continues, sounding less certain at Jace’s reaction. “It's... a gift, a privilege, it--”

“ _Stop_. I can't - I _don't_ want to hear anymore.” Jace bolts then, before Magnus can say anything else.

 

*

“Will you teach him?” Alec asks finally, looking up at the waxing moon through a shattered window of Magnus’ old home.

“If he’ll let me,” Magnus says, closer than Alec expects him to be. “This… situation isn’t something I’m very familiar with.”

Alec waits for Magnus to explain. Silently, Magnus walks to a barely-standing cabinet filled with glasses, most of which are shattered. He picks out one of the few whole-yet-dusty ones, and holds it like it’s filled with the finest wine.

“I’ve never dealt with a fledgling wolf before,” Magnus tells him. “Newly bitten humans were always the Alpha’s domain, they’d be taught and trained and become part of our family, our, our...”

“Your pack,” Alec finishes, and when Magnus turns to him and nods, Alec can see the pain that's still there, the loss. He feels foolish for thinking that it only makes Magnus _more_ beautiful.

 

*

“Clary asked where you were today,” Alec says, watching as Jace determinedly picks at the netting of his lacrosse stick. “She seemed kinda worried.”

Jace continues to ignore him, though his head lifts a little. It’s the closest to a response that Alec’s gotten since he came over.

Then he gets an idea. “So... I told her you had explosive diarrhea.”

“ _What_? Alec--!”

“Ah, so you _can_ hear me.”

Jace groans and runs a hand through his hair. “You didn’t actually tell her that, right?”

“Nah,” Alec says, shaking his head. “Izzy did.”

 

*

“I’m not too sure I’m his favourite person right now.”

Magnus looks at Alec with a sheepish smile, and it catches him off-guard. He’s just so unlike anyone Alec’s ever met. Otherworldly and magnetic and. _Beautiful._

Alec realises he’s staring and stumbles back a step, pulls on the strap of his bag. “He’ll come around,” he says, ducking his head.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Magnus says, placing the glass down gently. “But at least he has you, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
